


The many deaths of Chihiro Fujisaki

by as_the_leaves_fall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Accidents, Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Head Injury, I'm Sorry, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seizures, Tasers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_the_leaves_fall/pseuds/as_the_leaves_fall
Summary: A short collection of drabbles where Chihiro dies. Apologies in advance.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Celestia and the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these are part of bigger planned fanfics I have and some are standalone things. I'm not saying which ones are what, have fun figuring it out for yourselves.
> 
> The fandom is probably going to murder me over this. Whoops.

It was simple, Chihiro thought. Push Celestia into the deep end of the pool and hold her down until she stopped moving. 

Fairly straightforward, right? No blood, no fussing with weapons or poisons and one that he could easily craft himself an alibi for.

It was a simple plan. A simple plan for _murder._ He couldn't believe that he had come up with it but he had gotten desperate and saw no other way.

He was really going to kill someone to get out of here and that specific someone he had chosen to die was none other than Celestia Ludenberg.

Chihiro trembled as he waited for her to pass by him on her usual walk. 

He'd been studying her routine for the past few days and found that she tended to gravitate towards less crowded areas. A perfectly fine habit normally but almost suicidal in a killing game such as this.

It made her the perfect target, especially if caught off guard. 

The pool was one of those lonely areas. Asahina had finished training earlier, so it was now completely deserted apart from Chihiro himself. It was the best time and location for his plan to be set into motion.

Chihiro took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. Panic would do him no good in this situation. 

Oh right, he was supposed to be killing someone in a few minutes. Of course he'd be panicking. It would've been incredibly odd if he hadn't been. Chihiro wasn't the type of person to even swat at biting insects, that's how foreign and unfitting the idea of him taking the life of another was.

But that was outside, before everything happened. Things were different now and as much as he wished it wasn't, this was the new world he lived in. Kill or be killed. What chance did Chihiro truly have if he couldn't adapt to it?

He laughed wryly under his breath. He was really starting to sound like Celestia herself at this point and the irony of that was not lost on him. He had cried when she made that declaration in the cafeteria; called it cruel and heartless, and now here he was, holding onto it like a lifeline in a raging sea.

Right on cue, the pool room doors opened with a loud screech, snapping Chihiro out of his thoughts.

Someone was coming and he had to hide, fast. 

The only place that would easily fit him was beside the lockers and it was from there he watched as Celestia walked through the door, heels echoing loudly on the tiling.

She hadn't seen him. It was now or never.

Chihiro backed up further and quickly got into position just inside the doorway of the boy's change room, out of sight of the quickly approaching Celestia. 

He had to time this well. When she reached the no running sign painted into the concrete a few metres to the left of the change room entrance, that was when he had to start running. By the time she got to the second E in the deep end sign, that was when they'd collide. 

The impact would propel her sideways into the water and then Chihiro would hold her under until she drowned. As physically weak as he was, he'd have the advantage as long as he remained out of the water and kept pushing down. That was the plan.

Holy shit, he was really going to do this. He was going to kill someone. Chihiro could barely hear Celestia's increasingly loud footsteps over the sound of his racing heart but there was no backing down now. He had to focus.

Three more seconds and she'd reach the first sign. White-hot adrenaline coursed through his body, making everything prickle.

Two seconds. Chihiro braced his arms in front, crossing his forearms at shoulder height to take the coming impact.

One second. All sound faded out and he put his right foot behind him, ready to go.

 _Zero_. Celestia was on the sign. He ran. 

It felt like an eternity before he reached her. Almost as if it were in slow motion, his arms made contact with Celestia's right side and she began to fall.

What Chihiro didn't expect was her to be twisted around by the impact so that she was directly facing him, eyes wide in surprise.

Nor did he expect her to grab his shirt collar, pulling him along with her.

The momentum took them both into the pool. 

The next thing Chihiro saw was a disorienting cacophony of colour. The blue of the pool tiles surrounding him, the green and white of his blazer that had been forced up into his face by the rush of water and the large black, red and white shape struggling a short distance away that was clearly Celestia. 

He screwed up. Big time. But he'd have to deal with it later, getting air took priority right now.

Chihiro had never been a strong swimmer and his uniform had become heavy but somehow he managed to surface, spluttering as soon as his face was clear of the water. 

He looked around and saw that Celestia had done the same, spluttering and coughing alongside him.

She was a mess. Her bonnet had come off and her black hair was tangled up around her like a net, partially obscuring her face. 

Chihiro really didn't want to see her face right now. He'd just tried to kill her and failed and now he had to get the fuck out of Dodge before she could retaliate.

He tried to swim to the ledge but it was too late. She had seen him and grabbed his arm, digging her nails in hard enough for it to sting despite his blazer's sleeve.

"That..." Celestia growled, eyes fiery. "...was _deliberate_ , wasn't it?!" 

Fuck. Chihiro had very much screwed this up.

"I-It was an accident. I'm sorry-!" He tried to play it off in a desperate last ditch to appease her but Celestia was having none of it.

"BULLSHIT!!" She roared, loud enough for it to echo. "Why, pray tell, were you-?!"

Celestia suddenly froze as the realisation of what exactly Chihiro was trying to do dawned on her. Her scarlet eyes locked onto his.

"...you were trying to kill me." 

Celestia wasn't yelling anymore but there was a cold, furious edge in her tone.

Chihiro didn't know what to say. She'd seen right through him and now she had him trapped. 

"I-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence before Celestia roughly grabbed a fistful of his hair with her other hand and shoved him under the surface. 

Almost immediately, Chihiro began clawing at her trying to break free but it was no use. Celestia was stronger than she looked and she wasn't letting up. 

He kicked and kicked and kept clawing at whatever part of her he could manage. Water flooded his nose, making him choke and inadvertently inhale more. 

Chihiro saw something red floating in front of his face and quickly realised that it was Celestia's tie. He grabbed hold of it and yanked as hard as he could.

She threw herself backwards, trying to get him to let go. Her grip on his head weakened, he took that as a brief opening to surface. 

He was only able to get a short gasp of air before he was forced back down.

On and on like that it went.

It wasn't as if Celestia had the complete upper hand. There'd be moments where she'd also be fully submerged and it was in those moments where Chihiro was the one pushing down. 

They were both kicking at each other now. Clawing, biting, grabbing hold of whatever part of the other was in reach and getting tangled up in each other's clothing in a desperate battle.

Eventually, Chihiro's limbs began responding slower and slower. His head was pounding with the lack of oxygen and his vision was greying out but he continued struggling. 

But Celestia was stronger. 

The last thing Chihiro thought before everything went dark was how utterly _weak_ he was for succumbing to Monokuma's temptation to kill.

And he finally went still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celestia doesn't take this kind of shit lying down. Sorry Chihiro, your plan backfired.


	2. Occupational Hazard

It wasn't the first time Chihiro had pulled an all-nighter trying to finish things and this particular bug fix he'd already been at for the entire day was no exception. 

Despite the now ungodly hour, his bedroom was full of the clicking sounds of his keyboard, with the occasional muttered profanity whenever he found any particularly ridiculous bugs in the coding.

In other words, it was business as usual for the ultimate programmer.

The lights were kept on low. Chihiro wasn't in the mood for his father to notice that he was awake and honestly, he didn't mind the dim lighting. It felt cosy. 

Well, it would've been if not for the constant flickering coming from the monitor. That was just plain old irritating. 

Good thing that was what he was trying to fix in the first place. A program designed for rehabilitation definitely wasn't supposed to give its users a headache, so that issue had to be solved asap. May as well finish it tonight.

The typing continued. 

* * *

It was nearly 5 am when Chihiro started feeling odd.

He wasn't sure how to describe it other than his head feeling fuzzy. Chihiro had never felt anything like it but it felt like something more than just plain exhaustion. Whatever the hell it was, it was uncomfortable and left him confused.

The heaviness in his chest on the other hand, was easier to figure out; it was the same sensation he always got right before an anxiety attack.

Either way, he had definitely overdone it. The project could wait, he had to rest.

Chihiro stood up from his chair and that was the last thing he'd remember. He blacked out before he hit the ground.

He felt none of the subsequent thrashing around on the floor.

He couldn't stop the way he was repeatedly kicking the side of his desk hard enough to break some of the bones in his foot.

He didn't notice how he'd bitten down on the inside of his cheek to the point where it bled, nor the moments where the convulsion choked the breath out of him.

It didn't come back when the thrashing stopped.

Taichi found Chihiro on the floor a few hours later when he went to wake him up for school, blue in the face and with his eyes still rolled back.

An ambulance was called but it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prizes for guessing why this chapter is titled occupational hazard. You can imagine poor Taichi's reaction when he found him like that... Yikes.


	3. Catastrophic head injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a what if situation. What if Chihiro initially survived being struck in the head with the dumbell?

This was it. Chihiro was finally going to get stronger. 

He'd admit, Monokuma's motive of revealing everyone's secrets scared him a lot at first but the more he thought about it, the more annoyed it made him feel.

Because seriously, who the literal flipping _fuck_ did Monokuma think he was, digging up people's deepest secrets and threatening to expose them if no one killed within the next 24 hours?

It was complete and utter fuckery of the highest level and yet, it had inspired something deep within the programmer. Something that was more powerful than his fear. 

A feeling of determination. In short, Chihiro was tired of running from his issues and what better time to face them than now?

He was going to change. If not for himself, then at least as a huge fuck you to that damn black and white bear.

The first training session he had with Mondo was in half an hour. Chihiro could hardly wait. Not even Celestia nearly discovering him picking out a track jacket from the storage room was able to put a damper on his high spirits.

Excitedly, he made his way down the hallw-

* * *

_Why am I on the floor? Where am I? Everything's sticky._

_Oh, I'm in the gym. Where's Mondo? What happened? I'll go and find him._

_Dizzy. Very dizzy. I think I've hit the wall? Door's there. Maybe outside? Go outside._

_It's so dark out here. I've hit the wall again. Everything's spinning. Hold the wall. Keep walking._

_Hina's screaming. Why is she screaming? Is she okay?_

_Everyone's coming out of their rooms and they're screaming too. What happened? Has there been another murder? No... Please no. No more murder._

_Sakura's hands are warm. I'm on the floor and she's touching my head. Hina is next to her._

_Toko's on the floor too. Is she dead? Oh no. No. Poor Toko. Poor Genocider. Who did this to them?_

_Why is everything pink?_

_Everyone's fighting now. No, don't fight! Please don't fight!_

_Dent? Hina's voice is so high. She's crying._

_Taka's crying. Mondo's crying. I think I'm crying too. My face is numb._

_Sakura's hands are pink. So are Hina's._

_Is that from me? Did I kill Toko and Genocider? No! No no no no no no no. Oh god, what have I done?_

_Genocider is awake. She's not dead. They're not dead. I have to apologise. I'm so sorry..._

_Words won't come out. Like wet cement in my throat._

_Sakura is still holding me. She's asking me to stay awake. I'm awake? Am I hurt too?_

_Blue. Very blue. Never noticed her eyes._

_My head hurts. Everything's too bright and I want to sleep._

_Hifumi is hitting Mondo. Don't! Please don't hit him! Why isn't Mondo stopping him?!_

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry._

_Kyoko is saying something to Celestia but I can't understand it. Makoto is between Hifumi and Mondo. They're not hitting anymore. Taka's yelling. I can't understand him either. Byakuya is calm. Hagakure's moving his arms. Is he praying? I'm sorry..._

_I'm cold. The wall feels strange._

_Sakura looks like she's going to cry too. Please don't cry. Please. I'm sorry..._

_It's dark again. I can't feel anything anymore..._

* * *

**"A body has been discovered!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried a different perspective for this one.


	4. Junko and the taser

_"Laaaaaaaaaame~!!"_

Chihiro could hear Junko's complaining loud and clear from the opposite side of the library, which was a feat in of itself considering both the vast size of the damn place and the fact that he was currently in one of the private study rooms with the door closed.

Chihiro cringed inwardly. Unfortunately as library monitor, it was his job to intervene.

The thought of having to admonish Junko fucking Enoshima for her volume was a terrifying prospect but he didn't exactly have much choice in the matter, particularly as the resident newbie. 

This was a part of his role and he had to deal with it, Chihiro reminded himself as he walked out of the study room.

He would've had to handle this kind of situation eventually anyway. Avoiding it now would only delay the inevitable.

And thus, he set off to find Junko.

* * *

After questioning a number of ticked off students about her whereabouts, he finally found her hidden in an isolated nook, nonchalantly leaning against a bookshelf.

And she wasn't alone. Her sister Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier, was standing directly beside her.

Great, exactly what Chihiro needed; two of the most intimidating people he knew in the same place and him with the job of telling them both off. 

To nobody's surprise, he was trembling out of fear. It was obvious that the other monitors weren't coming and he was going to have to face this all by himself.

He may as well get it over and done with now before the panic attack set in fully. Here goes nothing.

"E-Excuse me?"

The two girls turned towards him, stopping their chatter.

Chihiro could practically feel the way they were sizing him up by how their gaze wandered, knowing full well that what stuck out to them was his diminutive size and the dark blue armband that identified him as a library monitor.

If they were going to get violent, he'd have a snowflake's chance in hell of being able to fight them off. 

"Ya, what?" Junko's response was neutral but there was something almost predatory in how casual it was.

Mukuro just stared at him blankly, silent. Chihiro just _knew_ this wasn't going to end well.

"T-The library is a quiet place." He stammered out. "P-Please be mindful of your volume."

Silence. Junko stopped leaning against the shelf and stood up straight. A few tense moments passed before she finally spoke again.

"Is that what this is about?" She drawled. "Lmao."

Mukuro neither moved nor made a sound, electing to look at a spot behind Chihiro's head.

And then Junko began to move closer. 

"Hey Fujisaki, you wanna know what we were talking about?" She continued, walking forward so that she blocked his escape route.

"Um..." Chihiro wasn't sure how to respond.

"My _wonderful_ sister got me a lame gift."

Junko had closed the gap now, trapping Chihiro against a bookshelf. Her eyes were gleaming.

She dug around in the pocket of her blazer for a bit before pulling out a metallic object and pressing it against the centre of his chest. He couldn't help but look down at it.

Chihiro almost threw up on the spot when he realised exactly what he was looking at. An actual fucking _taser_ and a nasty looking one at that. One that, to his horror, currently had the business end in direct contact with his body.

"See? Totes lame, right?"

Chihiro understandably didn't share Junko's sentiment. He looked to Mukuro for help but was met with her usual blank stare. He was well and truly on his own.

Junko simply laughed. "Hey, let's see if it works!" 

Chihiro was barely able to scream before she pulled the trigger and the barbs embedded themselves into him fully.

The shocks ran painfully through his chest like it was nothing. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move and all he could hear before everything went black was the buzzing of the taser and Junko's laughter. 

Bad location, too high of a voltage and too close in proximity. His heart never stood a chance against the shocks and after Junko pulled away, he lifelessly fell to the floor. 

* * *

"...Well damn." Junko mused, staring at the limp figure slumped against the shelf. "Didn't think he'd die that quickly."

Mukuro shook her head. "Tasers aren't really supposed to be used at point blank range-"

"Ya, no shit!" Junko snapped, cutting her off suddenly. Mukuro immediately shut up.

But just as suddenly as it came, the scowl left. Junko's face lit up and she began to smile.

Oh boy. Mukuro knew full well what that meant. It meant that Junko had an idea and whatever kind of idea it was, it was going to to be horrible and involve poor Fujisaki's body. 

Mukuro _definitely_ wasn't looking forward to it.

"We've got about fifteen minutes before Ishimaru shows up." Junko stated, her tone making it clear that she meant business.

"Sis, go get the book cart."

As expected, Mukuro compiled.

* * *

Kiyotaka Ishimaru knew what to expect in the library. People reading. Students studying. People wanting quiet time. Heck, even people socialising. All of that was perfectly fine.

His fellow library monitor lying slumped over the top of a tall bookshelf with a large number of books scattered around on the floor was certainly _not_ part of that. He was going to have to have a _very_ serious talk with Fujisaki about it.

"Excuse me, Fujisaki!" Ishimaru called out. "That is completely inappropriate behaviour and I suggest you cease it at once!"

No answer. That was odd. Perhaps the smaller classmate simply didn't hear him from his position all the way up there.

Wait, just _how_ did he even get up there in the first place?

"Fujisaki, I demand an explanation for this!" 

Still no answer. Ishimaru got closer.

Hold on, was he okay? He wasn't moving and that prone position he was in looked very uncomfortable.

Concern bubbled up into Ishimaru's chest. He knew that Fujisaki had been sent to deal with a noise complaint earlier. Was this situation the result of someone retaliating for his interference?

"Are... Are you alright?" Ishimaru figured he'd may as well ask.

Again, no response. Fujisaki obviously wasn't alright.

"I'll get the ladder, hang on!" 

Ishimaru ran off to retrieve it. As he ran, he could've sworn that he heard giggling but he couldn't focus on that now.

When Ishimaru returned with the ladder, Fujisaki still hadn't moved and his concern grew into alarm. Whatever the culprits had done to him, it was serious and it looked like he needed urgent medical attention.

But first, he had to be taken off of the bookshelf. Up the ladder Ishimaru went until he was around level with the middle of his back.

Fujisaki's head was down, arms hanging limply towards the ground. Ishimaru couldn't see any blood, which was a relief.

Bracing himself on the ladder, he grabbed under his shoulders and lifted him up.

It was then that Ishimaru realised three things. The first was that Fujisaki's eyes were open. The second was that he wasn't breathing. 

It didn't quite click in his head what that meant until the third realisation hit him.

That Fujisaki was very much **dead**.

Ishimaru's screaming could be heard from well outside the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the many many reasons why you don't give Junko Enoshima a taser.


End file.
